


True Friends (Know Each Other's Passwords)

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Cell Phones, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi know each other's phone passwords by heart. It turns out just as well as one would think.</p><p>[aka, the five times they unlock each other's phones and the one time Iwaizumi has a different idea.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friends (Know Each Other's Passwords)

 

 

 

 

> i.

 

Stretching out on his bed, Iwaizumi fished around his pocket for his cellphone. He pulled it out, pressing the home button, and slid his thumb to the side to open the lock screen. With ease from months of practice, he tapped his numbered passcode in.

 

Once opened, he fiddled with his phone for a bit, before remembering his original goal. Earlier that day, he had taken several pictures of his calendar for future reference. He opened up his pictures, expecting to see a couple photos of all the events on his calendar. What he actually saw, however, was completely different.

 

Iwaizumi scowled. Rows and rows of pictures featuring Oikawa took up his photo gallery. Most of them were silly selfies, throwing up a peace sign here and there. Others included their classmates, their fellow volleyball players, anyone Oikawa could persuade to take a selfie with him. There were so many selfies of his best friend that he didn’t even bother counting them. He got to work deleting them.

 

It took him a full twenty minutes to delete them all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ii.

 

Iwaizumi glanced over at his best friend, who had currently stole his phone and typing in his password. Oikawa easily tapped in 4106, and it occurred to Iwaizumi that he had never told anyone his password.

 

“How do you even know my password?” he asked, both irritated and amused that Oikawa had, somehow, figured out his password. “I’ve never told you what it is.”

 

Oikawa looked up, giving him his best are-you-serious? expression. Apparently the answer was obvious, but Iwaizumi had no clue. He scowled in response, which only made his friend grin wider and explain, “I’ve seen you enter 4106 as your password for ages, Iwa-chan! You really think I hadn’t picked it up?”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to respond to the rhetorical question. Any answer would be the wrong answer, when it came to the idiot sitting next to him. They sat next to each other in comfortable silence, Oikawa tapping on the phone, until Iwaizumi remembered that it was his phone. However, before he could accuse Oikawa of anything, the other teenager broke the silence with a question --

 

“What does 4106 even mean?”

 

Iwaizumi closed his mouth, stopping his accusation. It took him a moment, but he finally comprehended the question and said, “The 4 is for my jersey. 106 is the tenth of June.”

 

“Oh, your birthday,” Oikawa replied, connecting the dots. He laughed an obnoxious laugh and shoved Iwaizumi playfully, teasing, “You are such a simpleton, Iwa-chan! Too cute.”

 

Iwaizumi shoved him back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> iii.

 

Even with the windows rolled down, and the radio playing, they both managed to hear the ding!. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s phone, quickly reading who the text was from. “It’s from your mom.”

 

“Ahh, Iwa-chan, could you get that?” Oikawa asked, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. It was probably one of the only habits Iwaizumi genuinely liked about his friend: he hated texting while he was driving. “Tell her we’re on our way back now.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and opened the phone without hesitation, quickly tracing the plus sign. Supposedly, he had learned long ago, the pattern was a lowercase T, short for Tooru. He wanted to tease his friend about how arrogant it was, having his passcode stand for his own name, but Iwaizumi was the one with his passcode as his birthday. He was just as guilty.

 

He texted Oikawa’s mom easily, relaying the message from her son. While he was at it, he changed the song, earning a high-pitched whine from Oikawa. Iwaizumi smirked, that’s what he got for having such a terrible taste in music.

 

(That’s also what he got for letting Iwaizumi be in charge of his phone.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

> iv.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Iwaizumi said, standing up from the booth. Without much thought, he left his phone on the table as he went to go to the restroom. It wasn’t the best of ideas, considering that Oikawa had been sitting next to him, but he hated bringing his phone into a public restroom, even if it was secured in his pocket.

 

It especially wasn’t the best of ideas, when he heard a bunch of evil laughs from Oikawa and Matsukawa as he walked away. Hanamaki was just watching with mild interest.

 

When he returned, he decided it could have been worse. As he sat back down, the first thing he did was grab his phone. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his lock screen was only a selfie with his three friends, when it could have been something else. One time, Oikawa had changed his background to something that was definitely not safe for work, and he had been emotionally scarred ever since.

 

“Mattsun, Makki, high-five,” Oikawa stage-whispered, holding a hand up for his teammates to high-five. They both high-fived him back, surprisingly, and Iwaizumi fully believed it was to humor their captain.

 

He looked back up, meeting the gazes of all three. They all seem delighted, proud of whatever they thought they had achieved. Their selfie was actually a nice picture, none of them had closed their eyes, and Oikawa looked as photogenic as usual.

 

It definitely could have been worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> v.

 

The phone in Iwaizumi’s hand dinged, and he wondered when he had switched phones with Oikawa. He looked down, confused to see the alert was a snapchat. From himself. He quickly unlocked the phone and opened the snapchat, not entirely surprised to see it was yet another selfie of Oikawa.

 

In the picture, he was holding a peace time, and his smile seemed more intimidating than usual. The caption read ‘Iwa-chan is all mine, sorry girls~’

 

Iwaizumi growled to himself as he stood up and stomped off to find his friend. It wasn’t that difficult. Within seconds, he stood in front of Oikawa, scowling. “What is your problem?”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, feigning innocence.

 

“What was your snapchat all about, huh, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi snapped, irritated that Oikawa was still childish enough to try to ruin his relationships.

 

Oikawa pointedly looked away and pouted. He was quiet for a while, probably trying to win the silent contest, but eventually explained, “Iwa-chan, you’ve been texting other people besides me too often. I’m your first priority, remember?”

 

Iwaizumi huffed and grabbed his phone away from Oikawa, stomping away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> vi.

 

Looking at his phone, Iwaizumi felt an unnecessary rush of satisfaction. Who knew he would have been the one to come up with such a devious and sentimental plan? He studied his handiwork. Yep, definitely sentimental.

 

His favorite picture of himself and Oikawa was his lock screen background. It was one of the few pictures they seemed really happy together, even when Oikawa had slung an arm around him. Usually, that was met with a frown.

 

Once the phone was unlocked, the screen opened up to the notes on his phone. Hopefully the note that Iwaizumi had left would smack some sense into his best friend. If it didn’t, he wasn’t sure what to do after that.

 

For the last part of his plan, he left his phone out in the open where he knew Oikawa would see it. He wouldn’t be able to resist and he would take the phone, doing whatever snooping he did when it was Iwaizumi’s phone.

 

From around the corner, he watched for a while as Oikawa wandered around, and his gaze finally fell on the phone. He recognized it as Iwaizumi’s, easily enough, and with wide-eyed curiosity, looked around for the owner of the phone. When he didn’t spot Iwaizumi, he picked up the phone and tapped the home screen, bringing up the picture of them. Oikawa perked up, a smile tugging at his face as he saw their selfie as the background. He slid his finger over, quickly punching in the 4106 code.

 

Iwaizumi knew the second Oikawa had opened his phone.

 

Oikawa’s eyes began to get all sparkly -- not tears, not really, just sparkles -- and he looked up, trying to locate Iwaizumi. He stepped out from his hiding place, and his friend locked onto him within seconds.

 

Out of nowhere, Oikawa appears in front of him, tackling him with a giant bear hug. Iwaizumi had no choice but to catch him, hugging him back as he wailed, “Iwa-chan!!! You’re not such a party pooper as I thought you were!”

 

Iwaizumi huffed, proud of himself. Even if he had gotten mad at Oikawa prying into his private life, what he had said was true. Oikawa was definitely his top priority, always. He had always been Oikawa’s as well.

 

Glancing at his phone in Oikawa’s tight grip, he could barely read the _shittykawa, i’ve always been yours,_ written on his notes.

 

 


End file.
